How many times?
by alichaSxS
Summary: nobody looked at him while the trial lasted...they just ignored him...Haruno Sakura was written on stone


Disclaimer: the standard one

XxXx

How many times had he dreamed with Konohas´destruction?

_He lost count many, many dreams ago_

How many times he wished to end with Danzo and the Council lives after learning the truth about the Uchiha´s massacre?

_He only knew the number was near the infinite_

Since when his desire for revenge blinded him so much that he did not recognize who was a friend and who a foe while in combat?

T_o whoever you asked would say that ever since he left Konoha he has been blind to everything around him but his revenge_

How many innocent families were hurt by him during his attack to the village?

_The number was lost most of the bodies were burnt making it impossible to make an exact count of how many lives were lost because of him_

How many kids returned to their houses finding their families killed?

_Nearly 30 kids lived what the youngest Uchiha calls "past"_

Of the shinobis who attacked him, how many of them did he go to the academy with or played at the park when being a ninja was just a game to have fun with?

_With many of them, a lot more than he cares to remember_

What is it that revenge gave him?

_Nothing_

What did it take from him?

_The ones he once considered family without sharing the same blood_

.

.

.

.

The hidden village in the leaves was partially destroyed, places in fire occupied the spaces were hours before stood enormous buildings like the library, the hokage tower and some departments.

Civilians were evacuated before everything started, all the genins from the village were the responsibles of the evacuation of the villagers who would not stay and fight for Konoha, keeping them all away from the danger that staying represented.

Shinobis from the leaf fought defending their home, many lost their lives, but the remaining ones fought without break, with courage and with everything they had to stop the ones who threatened to destroy their village.

.

.

.

.

What was he thinking when he brought chaos over Konoha?

_Nothing, he did not think about the consequences of his doings, he did not stop and analyze his brothers' wish to keep Konoha alive, his hate blinded him_

.

.

.

.

Yells of hurt were heard all around the village, shadowing the sound of metal against metal.

Cries of help could be heard from allies and enemies alike, medic nins or shinobis with basic medical knowledge ran everywhere helping who they could, saving some frpm deaths door and ending the suffering of many others, none of them stopped till they had done everything in their power to help someone before looking for someone else to help.

Thousands of jutsus had been called since the start of that war, some summons could be seen over the roofs of the few houses still standing.

However, 3 summons used the space that had been the center of the village, the place where kids run pretending being ninjas, where civilians put their market every weekend, 3 summons that stopped the senseless war even if just for a moment.

Katsuyu

Gamabunta

Manda

The slug and toad looked at the snake who once had been their ally, the thoughts of the 3 bosses were the same "_history repeats itself"_

On each of their summons heads stood a member of the once famous and notorious team 7, the team of the avenger Uchiha, Kyuubys jinchuriky, and the girl without special ability.

None of them made a sound, the battles surrounding them coming to a halt, the shinobis around them distanced themselves from that zone in order to prevent being in the cross fire in that battle, the one with the potential of ending that war that had caused so much hurt and suffering.

Kakashi watched his students from the top of a tree, besides them he could faintly see the ghosts of their past selves and the bond they once shared.

"_I will be the next Hokage 'ttebayo!"_

"_I want to be stronger, I don´t want to watch their backs anymore"_

"_I will avenge my clan, it doesn´t matter over who I have to pass"_

The battle that unfoled before his eyes, was the more painful one he had had to watch, his students were fighting between them, defending what they thought was right, what they believed was justice.

They did jutsus with the capability to destroy entire cities, they showed abilities that Kakashi had never seen before, they fought with everything they had to defend their ideals, not even bothering to lessen the intensity of their attacks, after all, there was nothing still standing, a couple of more craters wouldn´t make a difference.

Without wasting time the three of them began using taijutsu, Sakura was at an advantage in that area, so, planning a strategy, she rendered Sasuke´s left arm and hand useless, preventing him of using his katana, Naruto started punching Sasuke, who with some difficulty dodged his fists; gathering chakra on her fist, the pinkette punched the ground forming a distraction to attack the Uchiha.

Something went wrong, the Uchiha wasn´t supposed to use his katana, his left hand was useless, the katana wasn´t supposed to stab the girl, she wasn´t supposed to smile once more before closing her eyes, the ones that had brought so much life to the village.

But it happened, by reflect the Uchiha activated his sharingan and with his other hand taken his katana, stabbing his former teammate with it when she was about to attack him.

The blonde cried in despair, red chakra surrounded him, without common sense nor reason he went to attack the last Uchiha.

Punches, shouts and profanities were heard in that battle field.

Around them nobody moved fearing that by making a sound the attention of both fighters would fall on them.

Naruto vs Saskue

Senju vs Uchiha

They looked at each other before attacking each other again, the last technique for them both, they didn´t have the chakra left for anything else.

Rasengan vs Chidori

The crash between both techniques created a white and bright flash that blinded everyone for a moment.

Kakashi neared the newly created crater fearing the worst, the first time they both went at each other with those techniques he had stopped them, this time it was different, nobody had been in the middle like that time Sakura had done, nobody shouted at them to get away from each other nor cried because any of them was hurt, just the silence around him reminded him that it was real, that it wasn´t a dream he could wake up from.

He looked inside the crater, what he saw surprised him.

Team 7 was reunited at the end of the crater, Sakura in the middle of them, with a smile nobody knew why she gave, Naruto was unconscious but Sakuras hand was firmly grasped on his own, Sasuke was on her other side, his hand around hers.

At both sides of the pinkette the two attacks could be seen, where the rasengan touched her a swirl covered in blood was formed and where Sasuke´s chidori grazed her, the flesh was burnt, so were her clothes.

Both injuries were deep, were bleeding out of control and she was starting to loose color at a fast rate, even if Kakashi did something the blood loss would take her life, nothing could save her, he had failed her.

Like so many other times.

In that moment Kakashi knew nothing had changed, Sakura had stopped them from hurting each other, had stopped them form killing each other even if it costed her her life.

.

.

.

.

At any moment Sasuke regretted the destruction of Konoha that his revenge had caused?

_Yes, when he woke up from his coma, a week later, he found himself alone and in prison, he knew then that it hadn´t been a nightmare that his broken and twisted mind created, he really had killed his friend, the one who cared for him like nobody else, the one who caring less about his past or his surname treated him like a human being._

.

.

.

.

His death sentence had been determinated and known by every body after the ninjas from sound fled from Konoha just minutes after he fell uncounscious, they only had to wait till the Uchiha regained consciouness to trial him and make him pay for his crimes, which were many.

Nobody stood up for him.

Nobody looked at him while the trial lasted.

Nobody went near him to blame him for anything.

They simply ignored him.

Not even Naruto had the will to look at him.

Not after he had ended his sisters' life

Kakashi did not look up from his book, not even when Sasuke passed by him.

The last Uchiha would die without anyone worrying about him.

He would die like what he was, a traitor and a murderer.

Nothing like his brother had wanted for him.

.

.

.

How many days had passed since that fateful day?

How many lives were lost because of the arrogance, the pride and the selfishness of one person?

.

.

.

In front of Konohas' memorial for the KIA were 2 people, 2 shinobis who knew what loosing someone felt like way better that they would have liked.

At seeing the name of one of their precious persons they both looked down ashamed, sadness etched on their features, a couple of tears were seen, they blamed the fourth member of that broken unit.

_Haruno Sakura_

Was written on the cold stone.

XxXxX

.

.

.

A/N. I really wish for you to read this, I had some problems writing it in English, if you see any mistakes or something I have to change, please feel free to say it, no flames please, only constructive criticism.


End file.
